Conventionally, a technique is known with which in order to protect a wire harness that is routed underneath the floor of a vehicle, an electric wire that is a part of the wire harness is inserted into an electric wire protecting pipe and is attached to the vehicle. As described in Patent Document 1 (JP 2007-12519A), for example, in order to prevent water drops from accumulating inside the electric wire protecting pipe, some electric wire protecting pipes are provided with drain holes. A lower wall of the electric wire protecting pipe is provided with a drain hole that opens downward. Moreover, in order to protect electric wires in the electric wire protecting pipe from flying gravel, splashing water, or the like while the vehicle is moving, the electric wire protecting pipe is provided with a shielding component that can cover the drain hole from the outside.